Beldana
by Alibata
Summary: Typical girl-gets-transported-into-another-world story, but with a few (hopefully) twists. Read and Review!


Disclaimer: No, I do not own any of the Eddings characters. If I did own them, wouldn't my first name be David or Leigh? The only characters that are mine are Dana (those who know me, keep your potty mouths shut!), 28 sisters of Geran (Heehee...Quatre, thy name is Geran), Mana, the names of Polgara's twins, and others that you don't recognize.   
  
Author's notes: Mana and/or Dana aren't me! This is not that kind of SI (I repeat, people who know me should keep quiet lest they find they are engaged to certain computer and music teachers, or find themselves locked with a psychotic dentist!). Mana is this person, this British Asian-American who was transported to the Eddings World along with her friend Walter (Who, btw, is now a sorcerer with allegiance to none, the 'Guardian of the Dawn'. A techno-geek as a sorcerer...freaky.) As for Dana, she's going to come up...later.  
  
  
Beldana  
Prologue:  
.  
See the cosmos, in all its obvious glory.  
See a certain star, invisible to the world below.  
See inside of star, a lush, ethereal meadow. See Horse grazing on the otherworldly grass. See nine other Entities chatting comfortably near.  
See First Entity. See huge figure girded with a massive sword and playing with bears as if they were dogs. See his flaxen bearded hair, braided into something ferocious-looking. See him grin as one of his bear-pets attack another. See him smile benevolently at a certain part of the world wherein people kill their kinsmen with more enthusiasm than battling with strangers. See the god of the Alorns, Belar.  
See Second Entity, the Snakelike Issa. See him with snakes wrapped around him, purring sibilantly. See his eyelids drop somewhat groggily. See him mutter the words "My beloved". See other gods look sympathetically at him, for his loved one is gone. See the bear-god look slightly peeved at the snake-lord, for his queen had once murdered one of his chosen people. See Issa too sleepy to notice his brother's belligerent stare.  
See Bull-god Chaldan, glaring at them both. See his resplendent armor, his blinding nobility, and his less so wit. See the god of the Arends stand regally with honor, valor, and blinding lack of common sense. See him murmur in archaic tones to the Alorn and Ny-Issan gods to pay attention to the matter of hand. See both sulkily consent to do so.  
See Nedra, counting the number of offerings that his people the Tolnedrans have bestowed upon him. See him look gleeful when he realizes he has more offerings than any other god (Besides Eriond), and see him scratch the head of the lion sitting beside him in response. See the other Entities in the room sigh in exasperation. See the Lion-god Nedra, the Fourth Entity, the shortest one of all.   
See Mara, god of the Marags, carefully counting the number of people he has. See him nod in good spirit at the reproduction of his long-thought-to-be-extinct race. See him, the picture of masculine beauty, which is to say see him in oversized pecs that would make any other woman hurl, but not a Marag.  
See newest god, the dragon-god of the Angaraks. See his blond curls, his serious eyes, and his rather handsome face. See yourself get very annoyed at the thought of the writer swooning. See said eyes get distracted. See Eriond turning to face his distraction.  
See newest divined entity, the goddess of all Angaraks, the first wife of a god (See Issa look disturbed for not thinking of making Salmissra that.). See Mana, with brown hair and violet iris eyes. See them go for smooches; see all other gods with different reactions. See Nedra roll his eyes, Belar chuckle good-naturedly, Chaldan glare, Issa moan, Mara beam. See two oldest Entities bestow benevolent smiles.  
See god of no people, Aldur. See his white beard, his overpowering love for everyone and everything. See his blue robe and his grandpa-really-loves-you attitude. See him mentally talking to one of his disciples. See him regale dragon-goddess with tales of the dragon-god's youth. See Mana laugh hysterically.  
See UL, god of the Ulgos, father of all the gods. See him glance down a stone table in which the events of the worlds are shown. See his eyes widen slightly, and see everyone turn towards him. See them engage in conversation.  
UL: Mine children, a grave error hath occurred in the Purpose for a second time, and the universe is once more fraught with peril.  
Aldur: What transpired, O most Holy Father? Hath the Purpose divided into two separate entities yet again? Must we contend with evil ere the universe is ruined?  
Belar: Yes, Father, what must we do?  
Mana: Let me guess...another internal rip in the dimensional fabric.  
UL: A hole through the other worlds we hath created hath emerged, such as the one thou have entered from. It is the coming of one who hath been foretold in an obscure and hidden prophecy that we, the gods, have not even heard of.  
Mana: Man, I'm good.   
Eriond: Hush, wife. Father, why has this arisen at the end of our long battle with the Children of the Dark and their Purpose? Must we to battle with the warriors of Evil?  
Belar: My Alorns stand ready for combat.  
Chaldan: As do my Arends.  
UL: Mine children, there art no other Destinies...the situation is far more dire than that. It seemeth as though the Universe of Hell doth plan to conquer our fair lands of Creation.   
See them all gasp.  
Mana: But...Jesus Christ (A/N: Ah! She swore...oh well. Proves that she isn't me), UL, I thought you locked them up!   
UL: Indeed, I hath once weaved a prison. Their vulgar universe hath been closed up away from the other worlds of Fair Creation. However, it doth appear that the arrival of our fair daughter Mana hath pushed this fair land once again into chaos.  
See certain gods throw dirty looks at the new goddess. See Mara burst into tears, dissipating all appearance of masculineliness. (See Microsoft word underline that red, for there is no such word)   
Mara: Nooo! I don't want my people to die! Don't want to, no!  
Aldur: It's all right, dear brother. None shall hurt your flowering race.   
Mara: *sniff* promise?  
Mana: Well, now what?  
UL: This is what we shall do...  
  
(A/N: Hah! Not gonna tell you)  
  
In the Isle of Riva...  
Garion, wake up!  
And Garion woke.  
What the...! What are you doing here? Where have you been? Garion asked. He could not believe it. It's been...16 years since he (Somehow, Garion thought it was a he) last talked to Garion. Well, not actually 16. Zakath's daughter...and when Mara arrived, that was 10 years ago. Still...  
That's not important, boy. Garion was in his early 40s. You, Geran, that wolf of his, and Beldaran have to go to Cherek, now. It's important. You can't bring Ce'Nedra, Ce'Arell, and the rest of your daughters. Hurry! You haven't a moment to lose.  
Do I take my sword?  
Of course you take your sword, Garion. Now stop being so silly and move it!  
Garion dragged himself out of bed and woke up Beldaran and Geran. They grumbled, but did as their father ordered and got the necessary provisions. Garion slipped a note on the table beside his slumbering wife and kissed her forehead. Then he repeated the same procedure to his many daughters. As they quietly slipped out of the Citadel and down to the harbor, a voice called out to them.  
"Your Majesty!" The three accomplices (and the wolf) whirled around. Brand Kail, the Warder of Riva, stood tall with the sailors in the port. Garion groaned inwardly. Now Ce'Nedra was going to stop them for sure. "Kail," he said, "We were just..."  
"Going to leave," a new voice supplied. They looked towards the source and found a man of tall bearing and catlike grace. Dressed in ordinary unassuming clothing and armed with nothing but a curved sabre (katana...I want one!!!), he nonetheless exuded an air of authority, not unlike Garion's Aunt Pol. His dark hair was fixed into a single braid, and eyes like quicksilver peered out from the unruly bangs. Complete with his fair complexion and his well-cut figure, Walter William Akemi Maxwell-Yuy (A/N: don't kill meeee...) could make the ladies swoon with one glance, and melt them like butter with one charming smile. And let me tell you, he smiled A LOT.  
"Hi Liam!" Beldaran squealed. Her 16-year-old face shone with giddy delight. Geran and Garion groaned inwardly, and even the wolf seemed to moan in exasperation. Beldaran has had a crush on Liam ever since he appeared that day in the Rivan hall. However, it was obvious to everyone but Beldaran that he was in love with someone else.  
"Uh, hullo, Dara," he said. He looked hard at Garion. "Your Majesty, you have to leave, NOW. I'm to come with you. "  
"Liam, do you know what in Aldur's name is going on?"  
"Not exactly, Majesty, but I do know that if we don't set sail for Cherek soon, we will miss something very important."  
"All right," Garion sighed. He turned to Kail. "When Ce'Nedra wakes up and reads the note, don't let her follow me. Tell her that I'm on...a fishing trip! Yes, that's it...fishing trip."  
"With sister? I don't think so," murmured Geran.  
"Well, Kail, think of something then. So, goodbye."   
And they left.  
  
So...did it suck? Was it completely boring, certain-computer-teacher-type boring? Tell me, tell me, and TELL Me! Heck, flame me if you want (Although I'd rather you praise me. Hehe.) Whatever. There's this little button thingy at the end. It's labeled 'review'. You click it, and then fill in the blanks that pop out of that window. Real simple! And if you'd rather email me in person, well, my address is somewhere there. I'm sure you can find it.   
God, I sound so hyper. I wonder if the Candy Cane Mcflurry has anything to do with this...  
More if I get nice reviews! This is my first fic here, so please be kind...  
Aah, poop. I am hyper. 


End file.
